


Setsuko...Our Miracle.

by FanfictionLover17



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fluff, Other, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2251119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionLover17/pseuds/FanfictionLover17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukio Kouri is just another ice wizard,who lives a happy life with a fellow ice mage name Gray Fullbuster.<br/>One day,a young boy comes into their life and changes them forever...</p>
<p>This is a Fairy Tail fanfic. Yukio Kouri is a made up character I've made.</p>
<p>-DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the Fairy Tail characters in this fanfic. All rights go to the creator of FT-</p>
<p>This is my first Fairy Tail fanfic,so please enjoy!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 'The day we met.'

Yukio Kouri is just another ice wizard. His dream is to join Fairy Tail. He's heard tons about the infamous guild,and has wanted to join for years. His teacher who taught him ice magic,soon died when a monster named Deleorah destroyed the town. 

"...I'm sorry master...I'll do better...I'll learn more...I'll be strong..." A young white haired boy laid a flower a top a grave,tears started streaming down his face. "I'll fulfill my dream...like you told me to..." He started sobbing as he kneeled in front of the grave. "...I promise..."

Ever since that day,Yukio's life has been filled with sadness and despair,along with anger and hatred for the beast who's killed his precious master. Yukio's icy blue eyes that used to shine with happiness and light,went dark with sadness. Then he decided,enough was enough. He moved to Magnolia,where his dreams laid. He lived close to his dream guild Fairy Tail,which he loved very much. Yukio still remained sad,even though he was literally very close to his dreams. He still kept his promise. He would join Fairy Tail. For his master.

"Well,time to go grocery shopping." He mumbled to himself as he looked in the empty fridge,which only contained a water gallon which was more the halfway finished. He sighed as he put on a sweater and grabbed his headphones and keys walking out the door. As he left,he was greeted by the bright burning rays of the sun. It made him squint and frown. At times,Yukio didn't like the sun. It was too bright and seemed too...what was the word...

Happy

Yes,that's it. It looked to happy and bright. Usually the sun would make you smile,but it made Yukio frown. He sighed as he put his headphones on playing his music and walked off. As he entered the small building,he turned the music down just a tiny bit. He started grabbing the things he needed that would help him last at least 2 weeks or so. Yukio payed for his things and left,turning the music a little. He didn't notice another male walking,and before he knew it,they collided. "Oof!" He said feeling another body crash into his. "Ah,I'm sorry sir. Are you alright?" Yukio asked. "Heh,sir? I must be the same age as you." The male said standing up and brushing his shoulder.

"Aha,sorry. I wasn't paying attention." Yukio said. 

The male nodded. "Anyway,I'm gonna get going. Sorry again." 

He said as he walked away from the male. As Yukio arrived home,he took his headphones leaving them hanging around his neck. "Ah. Home sweet home." He said putting his grocery away. After he put his grocery away,he flopped down on the couch with his headphones and a glass of water with ice. He started listening to his music as he laid down thinking about Fairy Tail. He somehow let his mind wander to the male he met,or bumped into,earlier.

'Why am I thinking about him? He's just a guy I bumped into. I might not even see him.' 

He thought. But,either way,his thoughts traveled to the man. He thought about his hair. The mans hair was dark,almost a navy blue color,unlike Yukio's,who's was white. He then thought of his eyes. He had very pretty eyes. They matched his hair color,dark and navy blue. Yukio had ice blue eyes. He then fell asleep thinking of the man he met.

Yukio woke up hanging off the couch. "Mhn...what day is it?" He mumbled taking out his phone and checking. He somehow slept through the rest of the day. He rubbed his eye and yawned. "Damn. How'd that happen?" He asked himself. He slept for that long? He mentally applauded himself and stood up. He walked to the bathroom stripping himself of his clothes. He turn on the shower and stepped in,the cold water running through his hair and down his back. He then thought about Fairy Tail. '...maybe I can try to join today...' He thought.

After his cold shower he put on some jeans and a 'Hollywood Undead' t-shirt. It was his favorite band,but the shirt was slightly baggy,which he liked. He grabbed his headphones and keys and left. He started walking towards the guild. He wondered how it would be like,that is if he is able to join. He entered through the doors. He took a mental note at the 2 men fighting a little bit off. He supposed they were opposites,or just generally don't get along. He walked to the bar counter a little ways in,seeing a lady with a huge barrel drinking out of it. 'Heh,pretty cool.' He thought. He sat down. A woman behind the counter with white,long hair and a sort of maroon dress came up to him. "Hi! What's your name?" She asked. Yukio knew who she was. It was the one and only Mirajane. "Oh,hello. I'm Yukio." He said. 

Mirajane smiled. "Nice name. I'm Mirajane,but you can call me Mira." She said. 

Yukio nodded. "So,any reason you came?" She asked. 

Yukio smiled just a tiny bit. "Uh,yeah. Um,I was hoping to be able to join the guild?" 

Mira smiled brightly. "Okay! Don't act so nervous,hehe. I can give you your stamp. Where you want it?" 

Yukio thought for a second. "Hm...maybe on my arm?" He said. Mira nodded. Yukio rolled up his sleeve showing his shoulder. Mira then stamped the Fairy Tail mark in blue. 

"Alright! There you go! Hey,one question,what's your specialty? Like fire,ice,you know." 

"Oh,I'm an ice mage." 

"Ooh,another ice mage. I think you'll get along with one of the guild members very quickly." 

She said. Yukio smiled. Another ice mage? He was looking forward to that. "Thank you!" He said. Then Yukio saw a short guy walk up to him and Mira. He was really short and walked on the counter. "Mirajane,who's this?" 

"Oh,master! This is a new guild member. His name is Yukio." She said smiling. The short man looked at Yukio with a small smile. 

"Well,welcome to the guild Yukio. I'm Master Makrov." 

The master held out his hand for Yukio to shake,which he did. "Thank you." He said smiling. Master Makrov then turned facing forward. "Attention everyone!" He shouted. Everyone then turned their heads towards Master Makrov. "We have a new guild member! Please welcome him!" He said. The people started applauding and a few cheers were shouted. Yukio smiled. "That is all!" Master Makrov then walked away from Yukio. Another person came up to the white haired man. A woman. She had blonde hair. "Hi! I'm Lucy! It's nice to meet you!" She said holding out her hand and smiling. Yukio then took her hand and shook it smiling. "Hi,I'm Yukio." He said. "

So,what's your specialty?" 

"I'm an ice mage. I practice different type of ice magic." 

Lucy smiled brightly. "Really! Ooh,I know some you'll like! Wait here!" 

She said and went off. Yukio wondered,who was this person he thought he would get along with? Lucy then came back dragging along a man with navy blue hair and...

no shirt apparently.

"Yukio! This is Gray. He's also an ice mage!" 

The man named Gray freed his arm from Lucy's hold. Yukio thought he's seen this dude before. "Hey,Gray Fullbuster." Gray held out his hand which Yukio shook. "Yukio Kouri. Hey,I feel like I've seen you before." He said. Gray looked closely at him and then smiled. "Oh yeah,you are the one I bumped into yesterday." Gray said with a small chuckle.

Yukio also smiled and noticed Lucy already left. "Haha,more like I bumped into you." 

"So,your an ice mage? I haven't met another ice wizard in a long time." 

Gray nodded. "Yep. Me either." 

"Haha,that's great. Who taught you ice magic?" Yukio asked. 

Gray then sat down next to Yukio. "My master Ur taught me." 

Yukio's eyes widened. "Ur? The Ur?" He asked. 

Gray chuckled. "Yeah. Knew her?" He asked. 

"Well,I didn't know her,but I've heard she was the best ice wizard back then. I've admired her a lot when I was younger. You are lucky!" Yukio said.

The male chuckled lightly. "Haha,you could say that. What about you?" He asked. 

"My master was around I would say the second strongest ice wizard. Her name was Yuki." 

"Oh? You're pretty lucky too. I heard she knew a lot about different types of ice magic." 

"Ha,yeah. Although she didn't teach me much." 

"Really? What happened to her? If you don't mind me asking." He asked. 

"Oh,she was killed when Deleorah destroyed our city..." 

"Wait,Deleorah?" Gray asked eyes slightly wide.

"Yeah. Were you there?" 

"There? My master Ur died protecting me and a friend at that time. She's the one who used iced shell to seal Deleorah." 

"Ur did that? Iced shell? Wow..." Yukio heard of what you can do with that spell. 

Gray nodded. "Ever since then I vowed to fulfill my dreams."

"I did also. Yuki always wanted me to fulfill my dreams,so I vowed to do exactly that. And I am. I'm living my dream right now." Yukio said smiling.

"Really? So your dream was to join Fairy Tail?" Gray asked.

"Yep. I've always wanted to join this guild." 

He and Gray continued talking for a while. Yukio started to like Gray. He had awesome features,he was kind,and he basically knows how Yukio feels relating to his past. Then,and pink haired male came up to them. 

"Tch. What you want flame brain?" Gray said sounding annoyed. 

"Hey! I can't greet the new guy?" The man then turned to Yukio. 

"Hey! I'm Natsu Dragneel! Nice to meet you!" 

The man,Natsu said. Yukio nodded. "Nice to meet you too." He said.

"Hey flame brain,guess what? He's an ice mage." Gray said with a smirk.

Natsu pouted a little. "Dang it. I hope you aren't as douchey as Gray..." 

"Hey!" Yukio chuckled lightly. Then,a blue flying cat came up to them. "Oh,hey Happy!" Natsu said. 'Happy?' Yukio thought. "Hi Natsu! Hello Yukio! It's nice to meet you!" 

The cat named happy smiled at him. Yukio smiled back. 

"Haha,hello. Same to you." 

Yukio continued chatting with Gray for a while longer until he was greeted with a ton of other Fairy Tail members. It was soon night,and Yukio felt quite tired. He got up waving goodbye to Mira and everyone else. He started walking home when he heard his name. 

"Yukio!"

He turned around and saw Lucy running up to him.

"Oh,hey Lucy. What's up?" He asked.

Lucy then caught up with him and started walking beside him. "Nothing really. I just didn't talk to you much today!" She said and Yukio chuckled slightly.

"Sorry sorry." 

They continued chatting until Lucy asked him a question. "Hey Yukio,random question,but you and Gray were talking a lot. Ever since I've brought him to you,I looked over at you and every time you two were talking."

She looked up at him and smirked. "Anyway,do you like him?" 

"Eh?!" 

Yukio blushed a deep red and looked at Lucy wide eyed.

"What?! N-No! Well,maybe...wait,no! I-I only met him today!" 

Yukio's heart was pounding and he was blushing with embarrassment. Lucy laughed. 

"Oh,so you don't like him?" She asked.

"W-Well...I might. I-I don't know..." He said and looked down. When was the last time he ever felt like this? Better yet,when someone made him embarrassed? 'How do I feel about Gray?' He thought.

"Hey,Yukio. Don't worry. I was just playing from the beginning but you look deep in thought now." 

She said looking up at him. "Oh,no it's nothing haha." He messed with his headphones a bit. 

They soon arrived at his house. The two exchanged some goodbyes and Yukio walked up to his apartment. He walked straight to the shower,stripping himself of his clothes and turning on the shower letting the cold water run down his body. He put his head under the water,his white hair dripping with water. 

'Do I like Gray? No,I can't possibly. We only met today.' 

He thought.

'But...I just feel like...there's a part of me screaming yes...' 

He rubbed his head. He couldn't. Yukio couldn't stop his mind from wandering. He thought about Gray. The way his eyes looked when they spoke,the color of his hair,his smile,his voice,the way he laughed,everything.

'Could I possibly...fallen in love?' 

He thought. 

'...love at first sight? Is that even real?' 

He started thinking that maybe it was. Then,Gray's face flashed through his mind. At that moment,he realized... 

He loved Gray.

\--

The next day,Yukio woke up to the sound of a knock at the door. He groaned standing up,his white hair all messed up. He walked up to the door and opened it. His eyes widened when he saw who was there. 

"Oh,good morning Gray."

Yukio said. Gray chuckled. "Good morning? It's almost two in the afternoon." Gray said. 

Yukio raised an eye brow. "Really?" 

Gray nodded. "Oh,sorry. Come in." 

Yukio said opening the door all the way. Gray smiled and walked in. Yukio ran a hand through his hair. 

"So,not that I don't mind,but why'd you come?" Yukio asked.

"I'm here to take you to the guild. Natsu,Lucy,and I want to ask you something." 

Yukio was curious. "What is it?" He asked.

"You'll have to come with me and see for yourself!" Gray said smiling. 

"Oh! Right! Wait like one minute." Yukio said tuning off into his bedroom. He put on jeans and a t-shirt. He quickly went to the bathroom and fixed the tangled mess he called his hair. Finally taming the beast,Yukio quickly went to where Gray was.

"Sorry bout that! Let's go?" He asked grabbing his keys. Gray nodded opening the door with Yukio following suit. He locked the door and left the building with Gray. They chatted along the way. They soon entered the guild. Yukio was greeted with Natsu,Lucy,and even Happy running up to him. Yukio almost fell stepping backwards,avoiding being trampled. 

"Yukio!"

The three said in sync. "U-um...yes?" Lucy grabbed his arm taking him to a table with the other three following. Yukio sat down,lucky he still had two arms.Gray sat next to him as the others sat in front of him. 

"Uh,is something wrong?" Yukio asked a little nervous. 

Lucy and Natsu smiled widely. "We want you to join our team!" They said.

"Huh?!" Yukio was shocked and had to process what they said. He looked at Gray to find him already looking. He had a smile on his face. He looked back to Natsu and Lucy. 

"R-Really? Why me?" He asked. 

"We could have another strong guy on our team. Plus,you must be really strong." Gray said. 

Yukio blushed slightly at the comment. "A-Are you sure?" 

"If we weren't why would we be asking?!" Lucy said. 

Yukio rubbed the back of his neck. "O-Okay. I guess so." 

Natsu jumped up. "Great! Let's see how good you are!" Natsu said walking over to a build-board that had many jobs on them.

"Hm. How about this?" 

Lucy said pointing to a flyer. It said to capture one of the snow apes on the mountains. The reward wasn't big,but it was enough. "Okay! Let's go!" Natsu started walking off. Lucy and Happy walked next to him as Gray and Yukio walked behind. 

"Are you guys sure? You guys want someone like me?" Yukio said looking at Gray. 

They were about the same hight,except Yukio was a few centimeters taller. 

"What do you mean someone like me? Come on! I know you are strong! I can tell." Gray said. 

Yukio looked away blushing slightly. They all continued walking until they reached the mountains. Yukio and Gray were fine with the coldness,but Natsu and Happy weren't. On the other hand. "Where's Lucy?" Yukio asked. Gray pointed in front of them showing a grandfather clock walking in the snow. "Huh?!" Yukio didn't know how she did that. "She's a celestial wizard." Gray said. 'Okay,well that makes more sense.' He thought as he nodded. They all continued walking...well,not all. At one point Yukio looked over at Gray to say something but saw a giant white ape behind them. Yukio pulled Gray in front of them and used his power to create a huge cage. The ape pounded on his chest. "Woah,thanks Yukio..." Gray said walking up to him. 

"Hey! What are you guys-woah! We got one! Nice!" Natsu turned around and looked at the snow ape stuck inside Yukio's cage. 

"'Awesome!' She said with happiness." 

He heard the clock speak and chuckled.

"Alright! Let's get this thing over with." After a while they managed to bring the ape down the mountain and claim their reward. 

"Yay! That was great! You're really great Yukio!" Lucy said. 

"Yeah I agree! You even saved me. I would've been stuck in his grip. Thanks." Gray said smiling. 

Yukio blushed slightly. "It's no problem really. I just turned around and saw it there,so I had to do something." 

He said rubbing his neck. Gray pat his back smiling.

"Either way,thanks a lot." He said. Yukio smiled and nodded. He and the others spent the rest of the day hanging out and chatting. Gray pulled Yukio aside. 

"Hey Yukio,let's go out. I want to see more of that ice magic." 

Gray said smiling. Yukio blushed slightly. "O-Okay." He said. They both left the guild walking out farther away,soon entering a big field. 

"Alright! Show me what you got!" Gray said. Yukio chuckled and thought for a few moments. 'Hm. Maybe...' He then created a small bird for starters. Yukio practiced many different kinds of ice magic,one begin able to create living creatures. The little ice bird flew around Gray. The other male smiled watching the bird. 

"Wow. That's pretty cool. I can't make animate objects. I practice ice maker magic." 

Gray said. "Oh? Show me." Yukio said,waving his hand making the bird disappear. Gray smirked. "Okay." He said and made a stance. 

"Ice make cage!" 

He said and then a huge cage appeared. "Oh,pretty cool. I bet I can make it better." Yukio said. He then made a giant tiger appear inside the cage. The tiger looked around and then at the two men. 

"Wow. Pretty cool." Gray said sounding a little impressed. Yukio chuckled and made the tiger disappear. He and Gray continued making different objects and creatures until night fall. 

"Ooh! Let me show you one last thing!" Yukio said. He started moving his hands,creating snowflakes that glow in the darkness. He also created a ice heart floating above the snow flakes. Gray looked with awe. He then also created a ice heart,which then floated towards Yukio's heart,making it bigger. Gray and Yukio smiled. 

"It looks beautiful..." Gray said. Yukio nodded. "Hey...Yukio?" 

Yukio turned his head away from the heart and looked at Gray,only to be greeted with his soft lips against his own. Yukio blushed deeply but returned the kiss. Gray finally pulled away,his navy blue eyes looking at Yukio's ice blue ones. 

"Yukio...will you go out with me?" Gray asked softly.

Yukio saw a small blush on the other males cheek. Yukio smiled and nodded. "Sure..." The two shared another sweet kiss.


	2. 'That Faithful Day.'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day they meet their Miracle...

Yukio Kouri and Gray Fullbuster have been together for 3 years now. They both intend to add many more years. One day Yukio and his lover Gray were at home taking a small nap when a certain dragon slayer burst through the door with his trusty cat behind him. "Gray! Yukio!" They yelled in sync. Yukio groaned and buried his face in Grays chest. The navy blue haired male rubbed his eyes and glared at Natsu and Happy. 

"What the hell you want flame brain?"

"Gramps wants to talk to you and Yukio."

"For what?"

The white haired male lifted his head up when Natsu said Master Makrov wanted to speak with him and Gray. 

"I don't know. It seems important. Just hurry up!"

Yukio sighed and got up after Gray. While the other put his shirt back on,Yukio went to tame the beast called his hair. After the monster was defeated,he came out to see the other two already fighting. He rolled his eyes. 

"Come on guys!" 

The two snapped out of their argument and followed Yukio out the house. "Hey wait!" Yukio heard a voice call out.

"Oh! Sorry Happy!" 

He said letting the blue cat hurry out the door. The four of them left the house and went towards the Fairy Tail guild. As they entered,Natsu and Happy went off and left Gray and Yukio alone. The two looked at each other before scanning the place searching for their master. "Gray! Yukio!" The two finally spotted the short male and walked up to him. There was a young boy,probably about the age of 6,he had short blue hair and the same color eyes. He was sitting next to Master Makrov. 

"Yeah Gramps?"

"Natsu told us you wanted to speak with us?"

The master gestured the two males to sit down next to him,which they did. Yukio kept glancing at the boy. 

"You two are the only ones I can trust with this." 

He said looking seriously at Gray and Yukio. 

"This boy is named Setsuko. Due to certain reasons,he is no longer with his parents. I found him while running some errands with Mirajane. I was hoping the two of you could watch and take care of him until he can do so himself. Or until we can find him permanent parents." 

Yukio and Gray listened carefully at the master's words. 'Okay,so we're supposed be like parents until which ever option comes first?' Yukio thought. The two looked at the little boy Setsuko. He was looking down,fiddling with his fingers. Yukio felt like he saw something resemble himself in Setsuko. He looked at Gray. Almost as if they knew what each other were thinking,they looked at Master Makrov. 

"We'll do it." 

They said. Master Makrov smiled happily. "Thank you. Why don't you two talk to him for a bit?" He said jerking his head to the boy. He then left the three alone,walking towards the small bar. Yukio smiled and went over to Setsuko. 

"Hi. What's your name?" He asked. The boy looked up a little bit surprised. "O-oh,um,I'm Setsuko." He said. Yukio smiled kindly.

"I'm Yukio. He's Gray." 

He said pointing to the other male. Gray smiled at the boy. 

"Setsuko is a nice name. Means snow child right?" 

He said. Setsuko nodded. "Hey Setsuko,tell us what you like to do." 

Yukio asked. Setsuko looked up at the two and smiled a little. The three of them continued talking for a while.

"Why don't we bring you home Setsuko." 

Gray said. The boy nodded and stood up. Yukio followed. The three of them walked out the guild towards their house. Yukio unlocked the door and opened it so they can walk inside. Setsuko looked around a bit. 

"Hey Setsuko,make yourself at home." 

Gray said. Setsuko didn't do just that,he only sat down on the couch,still looking around.

"Are you hungry Setsuko?" 

Yukio asked. The boy nodded slightly,a little shy. 

"Alright!" 

Yukio walked to the kitchen,looking around the fridge for things to make food with. Gray went to the bathroom and came back out. He wore glasses. Gray normally didn't wear glasses,only when he's at home. He walked over to the couch and sat next to Setsuko. The little boy was surprised to see Gray sitting next to him. He looked up and saw the man wearing glasses. Although he didn't know what they were. 

"Gray,what's that?"

Setsuko said pointing to his glasses. Gray turned his head and looked at Setsuko. He smiled.

"These? Their glasses. I use them to see better." He said.

"Glasses?" 

Setsuko tilted his head. Gray chuckled and nodded. "Here." He said taking them off and putting them on Setuko's face. The little boy looked around. 

"Wow,everything is so clear!"

He said in awe. While Setsuko and Gray were talking,Yukio was making dinner. He looked back over at the two and smiled. 'They look so adorable.' He thought and went back to cooking. Gray's heart melted at the sight and he laughed a little. 

"I know! They suit you very well." He said.

"Thanks! Here! They help you see better right?" 

Setsuko said taking off the glasses and stretching up to reach Gray's face and put them on. 

"Haha,thank you." 

Gray said smiling as he gave Setsuko a small hug. Soon enough Yukio finished dinner. The three of them sat down at the table. Yukio made pasta,and little Setsuko ate all of it. He got some sauce around his mouth.

"Haha,Setsuko." Gray pointed to the side of his mouth. "You got a little something right there." He said.

Setsuko tilted his head and licked the corner of his mouth. Yukio and Gray laughed as the white haired male leaned over wiping Setsuko's mouth. After dinner the three took a shower. They let Setsuko go first. After they all were nice and clean,Gray and Yukio lead Setsuko their room. The walked to a door that was connected with another room. 

"You'll be sleeping here,okay?" 

Yukio said. The room already had some of Setsuko's clothes and even some toys. The little boy saw a stuffed white cat and walked over to it. He picked it up looking at Gray and Yukio. "This is mine?" He said.

"Of course it is!" Gray said.

"Thank you!"

Setsuko ran up to them hugging the two smiling. 

"Haha,you're welcome. Let's get you tucked in alright?" Yukio said. Setsuko nodded and Gray took his hand leading him to the bed. The boy laid down and snuggled in the bed,holding on tight to his stuffed cat. Yukio smiled. 

"Goodnight Setsuko. If you need us we'll be right there in that room." 

He said pointing to the door. The two were about to leave until Setsuko piped up.

"U-Um...Yukio? Gray?"

He said. The two turned around.

"Yeah Setsuko?"

"C-Can you...sing a lullaby for me please?"

"Okay..."

Yukio and Gray kneeled down beside the bed. Yukio started singing softly.

'Sayonara Daisuki na Hito

Sayonara Daisuki na Hito

Mada Daisuki na Hito' 

As he sang,Gray then joined in. Their singing made Setsuko sleepy. He slowly closed his eyes falling into a deep sleep. The two kept singing,making sure that Setsuko was fast asleep. They stopped singing.

"Good night Setsuko..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Just a small thing,the song they started singing was called 'Sayonara Daisuki Na Hito.'


	3. "Papa and Daddy?"

It's been a week ever since Yukio and Gray agreed to take care of Setsuko. The three were napping peacefully,with Gray laying down with Yukio on top laying on his stomach and Setsuko the same way but on top of Yukio. It was a cute sight really. Then,the one and only Natsu Dragneel bursted through their door...again.

"Guys!" 

He called out walking towards the bedroom. Yukio groaned,burying his face in Grays chest. Setsuko moved a bit on top if him. 

"Mm....what is it now flame brain? You gotta stop doing that..."

Gray mumbled,not bothering to even look at the pink haired male. Natsu crossed his arms.

"Gramps wants you guys again. It's urgent." 

Yukio didn't want to say it,but Natsu sounded pretty serious at that moment. Yukio reached over on his back,gently shaking Setsuko.

"Setsuko...wake up buddy..."

The little boy rubbed his eyes sleepily and got off the white haired male. Yukio then did the same,getting of Gray. He heard Natsu and Gray laughing. 

"What's wrong with you two?"

Normally they would be arguing,but today it's different.

"Pfft. Setsuko,Yukio. Check your hair."

Setsuko and Yukio looked at each other and rushed to the bathroom. 

"Ugh! Again?! Why does it keep happening?!"

Yet again,Yukio's hair was a tangled mess. Strands of hair were sticking out here and there. He looked at Setsuko and laughed. 

"Haha,Setsuko! Your hair is messed up too!" 

The little boy looked in the mirror and laughed.

"You're right!"

Yukio fixed his 'hair' along with Setsuko's. The two walked out with their hair looking perfect. When they returned,as usual,Gray and Natsu were arguing. 

"Guys! Again?!"

The two snapped out of it which made Setsuko laugh. Everyone then left the house walking towards the guild. As they entered,Yukio saw Erza and Lucy.

"Hey Erza! I haven't seen you in a while!"

Yukio met Erza two or three months after he and Gray got together. The red haired female smiled.

"Same to you."

They shared small talk before he,Gray,and Setsuko walked up to master Makrov. The short man had a slightly sad expression. 

"Hey there Gramps."

"You needed us?"

Master Makrov looked up at the males. He nodded.

"Yes. I have some news. I've found parents that are willing to take care of Setsuko..."

He said. Yukio can feel the sadness well up in his heart,he knew Gray felt the same. The two grew so attached to the little boy. It was like they were a family. Setsuko looked up at Gray and Yukio. A tear fell down his cheek.

"...I...I don't want to leave Gray and Yukio...I don't want to leave daddy and papa..." 

Setsuko stood behind the two in the middle,hugging them. A few more tears started falling. Gray and Yukio's eyes widened. He called them daddy and papa. Gray looked at Master Makrov.

"Gramps...is there anyway you can tell the people they don't have to?"

"Yeah. We don't want Setsuko to leave us..."

Yukio rubbed the little boys' blue hair. Master Makrov looked at the two.

"Of course. It seems like Setsuko doesn't want to leave you two either."

The three lit up like Christmas lights. 

"Thank you Gramps!"

"Thank you so much Master Makrov!"

Setsuko smiled instantly and ran up to Master Makrov and hugged him tightly. 

"Thank you!"

He said. The older man chuckled. Setsuko then ran back to Yukio and Gray. Yukio picked him up smiling. 

"I can stay with Daddy and Papa!"

Yukio and Gray's heart melted. It was so adorable. The two felt extremely happy. They both smiled. Gray reached over and ruffled his hair.

"That's right!"

He said. He then heard a lady speak. Cana.

"Gray your clothes."

Gray looked down and saw that he wasn't wearing a shirt. 

"What?! How the heck that happen?!"

He frantically looked around for his shirt. Yukio and Setsuko laughed as they watched Gray. 

"Pfft,haha! The stripper lost his clothes again!"

Natsu started laughing,soon enough,he and Gray were fighting yet again,to which Erza grabbed them ripping them away from each other.

"Enough!"

Her voice was enough to make Gray scurry back to Yukio and Setsuko as Natsu scurried to Lucy and Happy. Yukio started laughing again. 

"Come on Stripper. Let's go home."

Gray mumbled under his breath but followed Yukio who had Setsuko in his arms. 

"Haha,Daddy is a stripper!"

Setsuko said laughing. Yukio started laughing as well.

"Wha-hey! Setsuko! No I'm not!"

Gray blushed a deep red. The three continued walking,with Yukio and Setsuko making fun of the navy blue haired male along the way. They soon arrived home. Yukio put Setsuko down and saw him run off to his room. He looked at Gray and smiled with a small chuckle.

"Come on daddy stripper. Help me make lunch."

Gray pouted and followed Yukio to the kitchen. The two were making bento boxes. As Yukio was putting the hot dogs to boil,he felt a hand at his waist. All of a sudden,he was turned around with Grays lips crashing into his. Yukio's eyes widened and a blush formed on his cheeks. Gray pulled back and laughed at what he saw. Yukio punched his arm not to hard.

"W-What was that for?!"

"Pay back for making fun of me earlier."

Gray said with a proud smirk. Yukio pouted and went back to the bento boxes.

"Setsuko! Lunch is ready!"

Yukio heard tiny footsteps scurry into the kitchen. The boy sat down smiling as Yukio presented his bento box. The rice was shaped to look like pikachu and there were lightning bolts around him. 

"Wow! Thank you Papa!"

Yukio smiled sweetly. 

"You're welcome!"

The three ate their lunch. After lunch Setsuko went back to his room. Yukio was curious as to what he was doing in there,but ignored it. He and Gray sat down on the couch watching TV until they heard Setsuko running up to them.

"Daddy,Papa! It's snowing!"

Setsuko said grabbing their hands and dragging them to his room. It was winter season,and it hadn't snowed yet. Gray and Yukio,being the ice mages they were,loved snow. They quickly followed after the small blue haired boy. The three looked out the window. It was indeed snowing. They all smiled.

"Hey,why don't we go out and play in the snow?"

Yukio said. The other two replied with a 'Yes!'. Yukio chuckled and walked over to Setsuko's closet,grabbing a blue scarf. Yukio and Gray have been teaching him ice magic,and Setsuko was getting used to the cold very quickly. Yukio grabbed the scarf and a sweater just in case. He didn't want Setsuko to catch a cold during winter. The three then walked outside. The little boy ran around laughing.

"It's so cool! I love it!"

Setsuko said smiling. Gray and Yukio chuckled at the sight before them. They started running around as well. They made snow angles,snowmen,had a snowball fight,and sledding. All thanks to Gray and Yukio's stronger ice magic. The two started teaching Setsuko more ice magic for a bit until they all went inside.

"That was a lot of fun! Thank you Papa and Daddy!"

Gray smiled.

"You're very welcome Setsuko."

The little boy ran off to his his room coming back with a paper in his hands. He smiled as he showed the drawing to Gray and Yukio.

"Wow..."

"Is that us Setsuko?"

The drawing showed a two men smiling holding up their hands. In the middle,it showed a little boy smiling while being lifted up in the air by the men. Setsuko nodded.

"Yep!"

Yukio gave the boy a tight hug before sitting him down on his lap. 

"Thank you Setsuko!"

Gray ruffled his hair taking the drawing.

"It looks amazing Setsuko! I know where to put it."

He got up and walked to the kitchen. Yukio followed with Setsuko in his arms. Gray grabbed a magnet and put the drawing on the fridge door. He stepped back and smiled.

"Thank you Daddy!"

Setsuko hugged him smiling. The three drank hot chocolate while watching tv. They all soon fell asleep peacefully.


	4. "Merry Christmas..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off,I know it ain't Christmas yet,but I wanna be like Walmart and shit and make it 3 months before. I just thought of Christmas for this chapter,please enjoy!!

It was now Christmas,well _almost_ Christmas,and the guild has been crazy with preparations and decorating the guild. Yukio and Setsuko where decorating the huge tree with Mirajane and Happy.

"Alright! It's up!"

Setsuko said as Happy flew him back down to the ground. He just put the star on top of the tree. The four of them stepped back taking a look at the tree.

"It looks _great_! Thanks you guys!"

"No problem Mira!"

"Yeah! It was fun!"

Gray then walked up to the four smiling. He put an arm around Yukio and ruffled Setsuko's hair.

"Hey guys. You four did an awesome job on the tree."

Gray looked up at the tree smiling.

"Awe,thanks Gray!"

"Haha,thanks. Setsuko put the star on the tree. Right buddy?"

Setsuko looked up at Yukio and smiled nodding.

"Yep! Papa and Mira put in the ornaments and Happy helped me reach the top. You like it Daddy?"

Setsuko asked and Gray nodded picking him up.

"Of _course_ I do! It looks _great_! I bet everyone else will like it too! Gray job!"

Gray said ruffling his hair which made Setsuko laugh. Yukio smiled at the sight. They all soon went back to work with decorating the place. The three ice mages made big snowflakes as Happy and Levy hung them around the outside of the guild. Lucy and Mirajane were making cookings in the kitchen with Natsu. The flame brain was trying to not burn anything. Elfman was helping Gajeel put up all the stockings around,adding two more for the 'new' members of Fairy Tail,Yukio and Setsuko. After a while,everything was finished. They all took a break and looked around.

"Great job everyone! The guild looks amazing!"

Master Makrov said with a big smile as he walked around.

"Thank you Master!"

The whole guild said in unison. Master Makrov was right. The place looked like a magical winter wonderland. They all ate cookies Lucy,Mira,and Natsu made with hot chocolate. Yukio and the other two walked up to the stockings around the wall. Setsuko smiled as he looked up and down searching for his.

"Hey Setsuko,Yukio. Here's yours!"

Gray said pointing to two stockings over at the beginning of the wall. The two walked over and Gray picked him up showing him the stocking.

"Yay! I love it!"

"Haha,that's great!"

"Well you are part of our Fairy Tail family,so you guys are put up first. Welcome to our big crazy family."

Gray said smiling at Setsuko and Yukio. The two hugged Gray tightly. Yukio kissed his cheek smiling.

"Thank you!"

"Thank you Daddy!"

Yukio and Setsuko smiled happily at Gray. The three were a family of their own,with many and many of other family members to add. They were a big happy family. After eating all of the cookies,Yukio,Gray,and Setsuko went home. It was almost dark,so it was colder,which the three enjoyed. They arrived home.

"Ah,home sweet home."

Yukio said with a smile.

"Oh! We forgot to decorate our own tree!"

Gray pointed to the bare Christmas tree. They were too busy with decorating the guild that they forgot to decorate their home.

"Let's do it!"

"Yeah come on!"

Yukio and Setsuko pulled Gray towards the tree. Yukio quickly grabbed some ornaments and lights. The three of them decorated the tree,Yukio put the lights around the tree as Setsuko and Gray hung the ornaments. After they stepped back looking at the tree.

"Oh! I almost forgot something important! Wait one sec!"

Yukio ran off and came back moments later with the star for the top of the tree.

"Setsuko,wanna put the star on the tree?"

"Yes please!"

Gray chuckled picking Setsuko up. Yukio handed the star over to the boy and smiled as he carefully set the star on the top. Gray ruffled the little boys blue hair and smiled. The three then went to bed in a happy mood. The next day was Christmas,so they were all excited.

\----

" _Daddy! Papa! Wake up! Wake up_!"

Setsuko rushed into Gray and Yukio's room jumping up and down on the bed and shaking them. Yukio groaned and rolled over burying his head in his pillow. Gray yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Mm...what is it Setsuko?"

"Wake up! It's Christmas!"

Gray was finally awake. Yukio shot his head up,awake as well. The two smiled.

"Haha,I almost forgot!"

Yukio sat up and ran a hand through his messed up hair.

"Me too! Merry Christmas Setsuko!"

Gray grabbed him picking him up and gave him a tight hug. Setsuko laughed and hugged him back. Yukio reached over ruffling the little boys messed up blue hair.

"Merry Christmas Setsuko!"

"Merry Christmas Papa and Daddy!"

He smiled up at the two. They all soon got up out of bed,after Yukio said Natsu might burst in through the door at any moment. Yukio and Setsuko went to the bathroom to fix their hair. They came out to see Gray standing there,hands behind his back. Something else was standing behind him.

"Uh,Gray?"

"What are you hiding Daddy?"

Gray smiled at the two. He held out his hands,revealing two boxes that were wrapped up nice and neat. 

"Merry Christmas you two."

Yukio and Setsuko smiled running up to Gray hugging him tightly.

"Thank you Gray!"

"Thank you Daddy!"

Gray laughed hugging them back. 

"Alright! Open them already!"

Gray handed the two their present. Setsuko opened his and lit up like their Christmas tree. He held a big drawing set. It contained there big sketch books,various colors of color pencils,markers,crayons,and pens. It also had two sets of pencils. Setsuko jumped up hugging Gray.

"Thank you Daddy! I love it!"

"Haha,I'm glad!"

Yukio watched the two and then opened his present. It was a small box that contained a collar. Yukio tilted his head.

"What is this for?"

Gray smiled and put Setsuko down.

"This you'll like."

Gray turned around and grabbed a rather larger box then the one he already had. Yukio had a confused expression on his face.

"Open it."

Yukio did as told,carefully opening the box. What was inside was enough to make him gasp. Inside was a small kitty that was white as snow. Yukio reached in picking it up. 

"Oh,Gray. She's so adorable."

Yukio smiled petting the cat in his arms. The cat meowed and purred quietly at Yukio's touch. 

"That's what the collar is for. I know how much you adore cats,so I got you one. You like her?"

"Are you kidding me? I _love_ her!"

"Great! What are you gonna name her?"

Yukio thought for a moment then smiled looking down at the small kitty.

"...Ur...after your master..."

He said and pet the cat gently. Setsuko walked up looking at the kitty with a smile.

"My master? You sure not yours?"

"Mhm...I'm sure."

Yukio looked down at Setsuko and kneeled to his eye level. The small blue haired boy looked at the kitty with awe.

"Setsuko,this is Ur."

"Hi Ur."

Setsuko reached over petting the kitten carefully. It purred in responce. The tree played around with Ur until they left to the guild. Everyone was smiling and exchanging gifts and running around like kids. It was fun. A lot of people came up to meet Ur. The kitten meowed a lot and stayed near Yukio. After a long while of playing around,Gray asked if Yukio can run home to get something for him. Yukio agreed taking a jog back home. Setsuko stayed back with Gray. He entered the house grabbing what he needed,although it took a while. Gray said to grab a flashlight,which Yukio didn't know why he needed it. As he exited the house walking back to the guild,it has gotten dark.

_'Maybe that's why he needs this for some reason?'_

He thought. He arrived at the guild only to see no one else there. He looked around. 

" **Gray? Natsu? Erza? Mira! Setsuko!!** " 

He called out a bunch of names,but no one answered. He then spotted a little note on a table. He walked up to it and read it. 

' _Go to the woods. Where we always go. You'll see a trail. Follow it._

_-Gray_ ' 

He wondered what Gray was planning,but he obeyed what the note said and went to the woods he and Gray always hung out with and taught Setsuko magic. When he arrived,he saw a trail of candles leading in deeper into the place. He followed the trail. He had forgotten the flashlight,but he didn't really need it. After a bit,the trail split. Yukio looked up and almost stopped breathing. There were more candles that illuminated tons of ice sculptures. All of them were memories of him and Gray. There was one where they first met,one when they got together,their first date,everything. Yukio walked forward,looking at every sculpture. It then showed a huge one that displayed he and Gray with Setsuko in between. They had happy expressions. Yukio looked at it for a moment before seeing a note attached to the sculpture. It took it off and read it. 

**_'Turn around...'_ **

Yukio did as told and turned around. What was behind was enough to make him almost cry in a way. Everyone from the guild was there. All of them were all around him. But one thing he noticed that stuck out like a sore thumb,

_Was Gray._

He was wearing a white suit the color of Yukio's hair. His navy blue hair was all messy the way he always kept it. He had his amazing smile that Yukio fell in love with. He walked up to him grabbing Yukio's hands. His navy blue eyes stared at Yukio's icy blue ones.

"Yukio,you are probably wondering what this is for,but I have something to say first. Don't speak until I finish okay?"

Yukio chuckled at nodded. 

"Alright. Yukio,you mean the world to me,you really do. You are the best thing to ever happen to me. I love you deeply. You and now Setsuko has changed my life forever."

Yukio looked over to the small blue haired boy was also wearing a white suit,matching Gray.

"I really owe my life to you. You have made me happier then ive ever been. You changed my life for the better. I want to make sure that you dont ever leave my life. The only way to do so,is this."

Gray kneeled down on one knee looking up at Yukio. He pulled out a small box opening it. Yukio'a heart almost stopped. There was a simple ring inside.

"Not that it's much of an option,Yukio Kouri,the love of my life,my other half,my true love,

**Will you marry me?** " 

Yukio smiled down at Gray. His heart was pounding as he slowly nodded his head.

 

" _Yes_."

Gray smiled standing up and sliding the ring on Yukio's finger. All of the Fairy Tail members clapped and cheered. Yukio cupped Gray's cheeks and planted a sweet kiss to his lips.

_"I love you..."_


	5. 'The Big Day'

One year later.

It's the day of Yukio's and Gray's wedding. 

Yukio was in a room getting ready. They had at least 5 hours left. Yukio was sitting down tapping his foot with his arms crossed. He glanced at the clock at least every minute. 

"Yo,calm down dude."

Yukio turned to Gajeel. 

"What you mean?"

"Yukio,you always tap your foot and your eyes are always glancing to the clock. That's your translation for 'I'm freaking out help me'."

Gajeel was right. Yukio wasn't one to talk about his problems or how he felt. That took a huge part when he and Gray were planning the wedding. He wouldn't say what he thought,but it didn't matter,cause Gray knew what he likes and doesn't like. He started to calm down. His foot stopped moving,he didn't glance at the clock every five seconds. 

"Thanks Gajeel."

"No problem. I'm gonna go check on Gray. In the meantime,try bit to loose it." 

Gajeel said walking out the door.

"Heh,I'll be fine."

\---(With Gray)---

Gray was pacing back and forth in his room. He of course wasn't wearing his shirt,which was normal. He didn't notice Gajeel walk in.

"Yo,Gray."

"Ah!"

Gray jumped back shocked.

"Dude it's me calm down."

"Oh,haha! Sorry! What's up Gajeel? Everything okay? Is Yukio alright? How's he-"

"Gray,he's fine. Everything's okay. Just calm down. God,you and Yukio..."

Gajeel chuckled and crossed his arms,staring at the male. Gray sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I know,I know. I'm trying. You try to have a wedding,you'll know how I feel."

Gray sat down at his chair looking in the mirror,staring at his reflection. Gajeel laughed a little. 

"Haha,alright. I'll be back an hour before it starts."

With that Gajeel left the room. Gray watched him leave through the mirror and sighed.

'Im gonna call him.'

Gray picked up his phone and called Yukio. It was answered quickly. 

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"Gray!"

The male could practically hear Yukio smile. He chuckled.

"Yeah it's me. How you feeling?"

"Haha,I'm doing good. Just a little nervous. You?"

"I'm okay. And what you nervous about?"

"I just feel like I'll mess up somehow. I don't know."

Gray chuckled.

"Haha,you'll be fine. I know it."

The two talked for at least two hours before they both hung up to get ready. Gray sighed and stood up grabbing his suit off the hanger. He put it on. A simple black suit with a blue flower in his pocket. It took him a bit to put on the tie. He looked at himself in the mirror. 

"I look so different."

"Maybe cause your wearing clothes."

"Ah!"

Gray spun around seeing Lucy standing in the doorway.

"Oh my god you guys gotta stop popping up out of no where!"

"Hehe,sorry. Doing good?"

"Hm. I'm okay. I'm nervous and excited at the same time."

Gray ran a hand through his hair. He looked at his reflection. 

"I think it's normal to feel that way. Don't worry you'll be fine."

Gray nodded and Lucy soon left. 

"A little bit longer."

\-------

After Yukio got finished talking with Gray,he started to get ready. He put on his white suit with a blue flower in his pocket. The flower matched a bouquet he had. Yukio had mixed feelings on the idea of having a bouquet,but Gray insisted that he should. He heard a knock on the door. 

"Hey Yukio!"

"Hi Yukio!"

The male turned around and saw Lucy with Levy in the doorway. He smiled. 

"Hey ladies. Come on in."

"You look really handsome Yukio!"

"Haha,thank you Levy."

Lucy looked him up and down and stopped at his hair. 

"Sit."

"Huh? Why?"

"Just sit."

Yukio did as told. Lucy went behind his chair grabbing a nearby brush. She brushed his hair back and grabbed Yukio's gel. She gelled his hair back. 

"Alright,done!"

Yukio looked at himself. He liked it.

"I don't look weird?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"Of course not! You look great! Nice job Lucy!"

Lucy smiled and she and Levy high fived. Yukio chuckled.

"Thanks Luce. You're the best."

"Hehe,I know."

Yukio frowned a little at that comment but soon laughed.

"Alright! It's almost time!"

"Good luck! Not that you need it,you'll do great!"

"Yeah! See ya!"

"Haha,bye Luce. See ya Lev."

Yukio smiled as he saw the two walk out. He looked at himself in the mirror.

"Hm. Not bad."

He mumbled. His gaze casted down to the bouquet. He looked at the clock and smiled.

"It's time."

\---------

Yukio stood in front of a huge door. Gray and Yukio decided to have the wedding at a church with everyone from the guild,and their masters at heart. Gajeel came up to him a slapped his back with a smile.

"Loosen up a bit man."

"Ha,okay. I'll try."

"Haha,alright. Good luck okay? Don't trip."

Gajeel said and started walking through the door.

"Jeez,thanks."

Yukio said sarcastically before Gajeel disappeared. 

"Let's do this."

The doors opened.

Yukio took a deep breath and remembered Gajeel's 'advice'. He looked over at Gray and smiled. He looked amazingly handsome. Yukio started walking down the aisle. 

When Gray first saw Yukio,his breath was literally taken away. He looked amazing. White suited him the best. The way his white hair was gelled back made Gray want to take him right then and there. His heart was pounding as he came closer,so was Yukio's. The two finally reached each other. They smiled at one another.

'You look amazing.' 

Gray mouthed. 

'You too.'

Yukio smiled happily. They had Master Makrov do the ceremony,because he offered. Master Makrov started talking. The came the part where both the men's hearts were facing.

"Do you two have special vows or do you want the traditional?"

"We have special ones."

Gray said and smiled at Yukio. He smiled back.

"Alright. Who's first?"

"I'll go first."

Gray looked right into Yukio's icy blue eyes with a serious expression.

"Yukio,there really are no words to even begin to explain how much you mean to me. You are amazing. You've helped me become a better person. I'm very thankful to meet someone like you. You are a miracle that's came to change my life. Along with Setsuko...our miracle. I really can't thank you enough for coming into my life. I love you deeply..."

Gray finished. He was fighting the urge to just kiss him. Yukio was on the verge of tears. 

"Gray...I love you. You are the best thing to ever happen to me. You helped me discover so many new things. Before I met you,I didn't know what love was,or what happiness was,I didn't know any of that. I think I simply forgot. I feel like I met you so you can teach me those feelings again. You are a gift from the gods above,here to help me survive. Setsuko has made our lives better,and that's why I love both of you. I love you Gray. That won't ever change..."

Yukio felt a tear stream down his face. The two looked over at Setsuko who had a black suit. His hair was styled to look like Gray. The two smiled.

"Very wonderful. May I have the rings?"

Setsuko came up to them with two rings on a cushion. The two smiled as they both leaned down to grab the rings. Gray pet Setsuko's hair and Yukio gave him a quick hug and watched as he went back to his seat.

"Now,Yukio Kouri,do you take Gray Fullbuster to be your lawfully wedded husband,to love and to hold,through sickness and health,until death do you apart?"

Yukio clears his throat and smiled at Gray.

"...I do."

Gray grabbed Yukio's finger,carefully sliding the ring on. 

"Gray Fullbuster,do you take Yukio Kouri to be your lawfully wedded husband,to love and to hold,through sickness and health,until death do you apart?"

"I do."

Yukio grabbed Gray's finger this time,slowly sliding the silver ring on. 

"Quick. Heh. By the power vested in me,I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now..."

Master Makrov paused,knowing the two just wanted to kiss already.

"Gramps!"

Master Makrov chuckled.

"Fine,fine. You may now kiss."

Gray pulled Yukio close by his waist and planted a sweet kiss to his lips. Everybody clapped and cheered. The two finally pulled back. They smiled at each other.

"Papa! Daddy!"

Setsuko ran up to them smiling. Gray picked him up. 

"Haha,hey Setsuko!"

"Daddy,does this mean you and Papa will be together forever?"

Gray and Yukio smiled at the little blue haired boy.

"Of course!"

"Yay!"

The three hugged,earning more cheers and claps from everyone.

"Were a family now."

"Hm. I love you guys."

""We love you too!""

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my first fanfic,so no hate please!!


End file.
